Simplify the following expression: ${-(7p+2)-3(8-2p)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{7p+2}{)} - 3(8-2p) $ $ {-7p-2} - 3(8-2p) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -7p-2 {-3(}\gray{8-2p}{)} $ $ -7p-2 {-24+6p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7p + 6p} {-2 - 24}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-p} {-2 - 24}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-p} {-26}$ The simplified expression is $-p-26$